Camp Alsilicis
by bloomingfelton
Summary: In order to find their soulmates, everyone in the trio’s 7th year is shipped off to Camp Alsilicis in the States. For six weeks they must survive along with other witches and wizards from all over and find their soulmate and future spouse. incds Hr Ron
1. Interesting News

****

**Camp Alsilicis**

**By bloomingfelton**

****

Summary: In order to find their soulmates, everyone in the trio's 7th year is shipped off to Camp Alsilicis in the States. For six weeks they must survive along with other witches and wizards from all over and find their soulmate and future spouse. New characters and strange parings are added.

****

**Chapter 1**

**Interesting News**

****

There was a week until Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry let out and the students were restless. Students were scurring around Hogwarts hugging each other. Others were calm and watching those who were worried that they would lose touch.

"Would they stop running everywhere?" a red haired boy said as he almost fell as two sixth years hurried past, as he made his way over to a brown hair girl engulfed in a book and black haired boy with a scar sitting polishing his Firebolt.

"You can't really do anything about them, Ron," Harry said to Ron without looking up from polishing his Firebolt. "We were all that way. We'll not me and you, it was really Hermione. Do you remember how she cried her eyes out saying how this would be our last year together and she would miss us – "

"Aww, Granger cried, how touching," Draco Malfoy said sarcastically as he walked up to the trio. A couple of his followers snickered.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said as she looked up from her book.

"Just wanted to know what your careers will be after we get out of Hogwarts," Draco said as he plopped himself onto the table which Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at. His supporters did the same thing.

"And why do you want to know that? So you can torment us at work?" Harry asked.

"Precisely," Draco replied, "I am head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Crabbe and Goyle both recieved jobs in the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures and Pansy is opening her own clothing shop in Diagon Alley. What about you?"

"You're head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation?" Ron asked.

"My dad pulled some strings," Draco responsed.

"More like threatened that if not your life would be on a string," Harry said as he, Hermione, and Ron started laughing.

"For your information, Potter, I got in because my intelligence and my father's friends that recommended me. I bet you got some crappy job that not even Longbottom was capable of," Draco said.

"Excuse me, Malfoy, but I am going to be an Auror," Harry replied.

"What about you mudblood?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I have been asked to be a research assistant and nurse at St. Mungo's," Hermione replied and turned to Ron. "Ron, you ok?"

"Yea," Ron responded, "it's just that I am also working in the same department Malfoy is. I am taking Percy's old place."

Draco clapped his hands together, "Oh, goodie now doesn't this sound like fun. Lucky for you, you get to work with me."

"Lucky for me, I don't have to see you until work starts in September," Ron said.

"Don't be so sure."

"Don't be so sure about what?" Hermione asked.

"Don't be so sure that you won't see me until September."

"What do you know that we don't?"

"Oh, I forgot Granger, you don't have connections. Maybe that's why. But Dumbledore will probarly announce it at dinner tonight. Well see you over the summer!" Draco and his followers got up and left the table.

"What do you think he is talking about?" Harry asked.

"No idea," Ron replied, "but Malfoy said we will probarly find out at dinner. So I guess we just have to wait.

"Hold on, I have to get to the library to research something. Will you come and get me before dinner starts?" Hermione asked.

"I guess," Ron shrugged, "sure."

"What are you looking up now, 'Mione?" Harry asked eagarliy.

"Nothing really but you will find out before dinner after I can _start _to look it up. Now excuse me," Hermione said politely. Hermione left the table and walked slowly to the library to think of what she was looking for. She didn't know where to look but Ron had said something that had reminded her of something she once read in a book in sixth year.


	2. Every Hundred Years

**Camp Alsilicis**

**By bloomingfelton**

****

Summary: In order to find their soulmates, everyone in the trio's 7th year is shipped off to Camp Alsilicis in the States. For six weeks they must survive along with other witches and wizards from all over and find their soulmate and future spouse. New characters and strange parings are added.

****

**Chapter 2 **

**Every Hundred Years**

****

About three hours after leaving for the library Harry and Ron came to the library to find out what Hermione was looking up even though there was no more school work. As they entered the library they saw Hermione sitting at her own table absorbed in another book.

"Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione lifted up her head very quickly. She had not expecte them to come so soon. "Oh, almost time for dinner. Ok. Oh, you have no idea what I found! How much time until dinner?"

"'Bout an hour," Ron replied.

"Oh, good, I can explain it all in that time, sit down."

"Whta did you find out?"

"Loads of stuff. Sit and I will explain, it might take a long time."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, nodded and sat down. Harry sat on Hermione's right and Ron on Hermione's left.

"Ok, first off, Ron I have to give you credit."

"Me? For what?"

"You gave me the idea for what to search for."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. Do you remember how you said that it would seem to be a hundred ages until dinner?"

"Yea."

"So how does that help?" Harry asked.

"Well, the thing malfoy was talking about happens every hundred years."

"What happens?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well, here, I can explain it very well myself." Hermione opened a big thick old book called _Repeated and Unsual Wizarding Happenings._ She flipped through pages until she found what she was looking for. "Listen,

'Every hundred years the graduating seventh years in three Witch and Wizarding schools, Hogwarts located in somewhere in England, Paluxsape located somewhere in Australia, and Strideson located somewhere in the United States of America, meet at Camp Alsilicis in the Unted States of America to find their spouses/soulmates. This is because every hundred years there is a balance between the three schools.

Founded in 1399, Camp Alsilicis resembles a muggle summer camp facility, where witches and wizards can learn to be responsible parents and spouses. While at camp, the students will either take two muggle sports or one muggle sport and quidditch for two of their classes. They will also take one class, with their unknown spouse, which will have a different parenting theme each week. The last class each student will take will be a class having to do with their own profession.

Each individual will be placed in the co-ed unit assigned by the placement parchment at the beginning of camp. The dtudent will be assigned to one of the following co-ed units: the Eagles, the Hawks, the Ravens, and the Falcons. In their each unit the campers will participate together in the 3rd period class (parenting/spouse class), cabin acts, siesta, cookout, and maybe some classes. The camper's soulmate will be in the same unit.

All throughout their camp stay, every student must look for their soulmate. If they think they both have found each other thatn they will go to the holder of the placement parchment, usually one of the headmasters, and write down the other's name.

For example if the couple was John and Sally it would be done like this: John would write down Sally's name on the placement parchment and Sally would write down John's name.

The ink will soak into the parchment then an answer will form, it will either be 'Yes' or 'No'. If yes, tell the holder of the placement and the holder will announce it to the camp and your search for your spouse/soulmate is over. If no, go back to camp and keep looking for that special someone. Eventually everyone will find his or her spouse. But you are not allowed to search through your whole unit at one time. Only two couples a week can ask the placement parchment if they are soulmates. Notice: After finding your souldmate you do not get married at camp. You also cannot become pregnant.'

So foth and so on. It just continues with the policies and what you have to bring to the camp."

Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron who were open-mouthed staring at the book. "When did you read that book?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Oh, this I picked up for a little light reading at the beginning of sixth year."

There was an eerie silence. Hermione waited patiently for one of the two boys to talk and ask questions or for the bell to ring for dinner. When the bell finally rang for dinner the trio walked silently down the enormous hallway with waving pictures on the wall to the dinner hall.

They finally knew what Malfoy was talking about and what Dumbledore was going to speak about at dinner. But as they walked they weren't sure if that was something they really wanted to know about.


	3. Everyone Knows

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry that haven't been getting these chapters out quicker. Homework, papers, and essays I have had to do for school are unbelieveable. And these hurricanes keep knocking out my power. Hopefully you like this story because I'm not getting many reviews. Please, please, please review! Anyways- to chapter 3!

**Camp Alsilicis**

**By bloomingfelton**

Summary: In order to find their soulmates, everyone in the trio's 7th year is shipped off to Camp Alsilicis in the States. For six weeks they must survive along with other witches and wizards from all over and find their soulmate and future spouse. New characters and strange parings are added.

**Chapter 3 Everyone Knows**

Everyone in the Great Hall was chatting aimicably as Harry, Hermione, and Ton entered. Nohting seemed to be unsual or diferent. The Hufflepuffs wer the friendly Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws were still the intelligent Ravenclaws, the Gryffindors were still the brave Gryffindors, and the Slytherins were still the cunning Slytherins. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Hermione turned her head to look at the Sltherins. Malfoy had a huge grin upon his face as he wrapped an arm around Pansy Parkinson. Pansy gigged and turned to look at Draco then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"The things he does in public," Ron said disgusted. The boys must have noticed Draco's and Pansy's show of affection as they were now looking towards him. Hermione look back at Draco and Pansy who were now having a very inimate makeout session.

"The nerve of the guy and he is supposed to be Head Boy," Harry said as he nearly spat. Harry was right. Draco Malfoy, being Head Boy and everthing, should of had kept that little scence from the Great Hall's peering eyes.

"You're definately right, Harry," Hermione said, "He's supposed to be a role model." Hermone was Head Girl and did not have fulll frontal makeout sessions in teh Great Hall for the school to see. She didn't even have a boyfriend. The only boyfriend she had ever had was Harry. They dated for about a month or two but then it seemed too awkward to go on and they broke up. Harry was more of a big brother to her anyways. Ron was the same way even though he had always had a crush on Hermione ever since first year.

The tro slowly made their way to their friends at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron sat with Dean, Seamus, and Neville and were soon engulfed in conversation on which Quidditch team was better. However, Hermione who didn't like Quidditch, sat down nect to Ginny and started talking about her career as a medwitch. After a few minutes of talking there was a sound of metal tapping on glass. The hall quieted down and turned their heads to Proffessor McGonafal who was standing at the proffessors table. The strict head of Gryffindor and Deupty Head mistress sat down once she had gathered everyone's attention as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up to address the school.

"The end of the school year is comming to an end and I must congradulate Ravenclaw for winning the House Cup," Everyone applauded polietly since it was the fist year that the House cup had not gone to Slytherin or Gryffindor. "Also Gryffindor needs a round of applause for winning the Quidditch Cup, well done," and once again everyone politely clapped." Unfortunately my time with the 7th years is coming to a close but I must say that we will see each other over the summer for some camp fun! I must ask all of the 7th yeras to stay after dinner for more information," the hall chatted quietly as no one except for a few students had any idea what he was talking about. Dumbledore went on, "Well, anyways, you must be hungry. Enjoy!"

A large turkey roast feat appeared on the gold plates of every table. There was maize, chips, and cranberry jelly on the side. Ron took one look at the feast and started shoveling tons of food onto his plate.

"Ron, stop. Stop!" Hermione said, "What's the rush? You're foing to get a stomache ache."

"What's the rush? I can't get this much food at eh Burrow so why not enjoy it?"

"You don't need to enjoy it this year, Ron. We're going to Camp Alsilicis over the summer, remember?" Harry said.

"Camp Alsilicis? Is that what the old bat was talking about?" Dean asked. Dean liked Dumbledore but was not all the decisions that Dumbledore made. Everytime something new came up during school, Dean was always the first to know everything. Not even Hermione could compare.

"Yea," Pavarti said, "what was Dumbledore talking about?"

Soon all of the Gryffindors were asking about this summer's camp program. "Alright, alright," Hermione said, sick of all the noise, "I'll tell you – "

"Oh, thank you Hermione," Lavendar inturupted.

"Anyways, no questions or interuptions until the end," Hermione continued. Soon enough Hermione was telling them everything that the book had to say about Camp Alsilicis. There were no interruptions but everyone who wsa listening was quite content on hearing all there was to say. They even ate silently, except for Ron who was still chomping away at his food. After Hermione had finished everyone started to talk about the camp. And even more tan over to their friends in other houses to tell them what was going on. Soon enough the whole school knew.

Hermione looked around at the Great Hall, which was talking wildly about Camp Alsilicis. It seemed that the only she, Harry, Ron, and the Slytherins were not affected y the news. She turned her head to Ron who was making a face like he was going to puke.

"Did you have too much, Ron?" Harry asked Ron. "I warned you."

Ron just made another face and put his hand to his mouth. Harry chuckled and Ron gave him another rude look as Pavarti and Lavendar sat back down.

"Oh, this camp is ogin to be so much fun," Lavendar said to Hermione. "I can't believe you didn't tell us sooner!"

"Tell you sooner?" Hermione repeated. "I only just found out!"

"Yea, I guess your right, but can you believe we will be finding out our future husbands at this camp!" Pavarti said. "I really hope mine is Draco. He is so intelligent and he definately has that beautiful bad boy look going for him."

Ron who had been looking like he was going to toss his cookies really showed some signs of it when Pavarti mentioned Malfoy. Even Harry who was enjoying his meal peacefull looked exactly like Ron.

"You like Malfoy?" Harry asked once his food retreated to his stomache.

"Is that bad?" Pavarti answered innocently.

"Bad? Bad!" Ron began still looking a little green. "I can't believe you just said that Pavarti! Malfoy is a total git! I mean if it was Harry it wouldn't be so bad but Malfoy?" Harry blushed deep red as Ron continued. "He makes all Gryffindors lives living hell! How could you like him?"

"He might be a a total git, Ron," Pavarti fired back, "but he definately has the looks. I mean, every girl fancies him! Right Lavendar? Right Hermione?"

"Right!" Lavendar answered.

Ron and Harry turned to Hermione who was now put on the spot.

"For a first, Pavarti," Hermone replied, "I have to agree with Ron. He is a total git and he isn't at least one bit decent."

Ron and Harry let out a long sigh. But at the back of Hermione's mind, she knew that she did fancy Malfoy. Not alot, but enough to agree with Lavendar and Pavarti.

**Author's Note**: Hopefully you liked this chapter! It took me a while to write but I got it done. Things to look forward in Chapter 4- binders of pictures and information of the students from Strideson School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. If you want me to add anything special in future chapters like who should hook up or whatever just put it in your review. I am open to anything! I am going to add background info for Camp Alsilicis, for those who will be confused because of all the new characters. But just for a warning: do not read too far in the background information because it will ruin the story.


	4. Strideson School

**Author's Note:** Hey sry this took so long! One word- school. **Anyway, if u would like to be based on a character on this story just let me know.** Give me detail like: hair color, eye color, height, 3 verbs that describe u, 3 "magical" things that you like to do (you will see examples in this chapter), fav color, and bertie bott flavor if u got to choose, and anything else you want. Please send it in a **review** for either this story or my background information on Camp Alsilicis story.

**Camp Alsilicis**

**By bloomingfelton**

Summary: In order to find their soulmates, everyone in the trio's 7th year is shipped off to Camp Alsilicis in the States. For six weeks they must survive along with other witches and wizards from all over and find their soulmate and future spouse. New characters and strange parings are added.

**Chapter 4**

**Strideson School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Like Dumbledore said all of the 7th years stayed behind in the Great Hall as the rest of the students returned to their dormitories. Some of the 6th years wanted to stay but Snape was guarding the doors to the Great Hall, so that no one would interrupt the meeting. Dumbledore didn't need to quiet everyone down because when the last students left, everyone had quieted down and were eager to learn more.

"As you already know," Dumbledore began, "you are going to attend Camp Alsilicis this summer. Your parents have already been informed and have agreed. Anyways, I would like you all to read _Repeated and Unusual Wizarding Happenings_ before next Friday, when school is finished. There are plenty of copies in the library. Also the names and information of the other students who will also become campers at Camp Alsilicis will be arriving shortly. You will also find that in your common rooms there is parchment with questions that you will have to answer, by Sunday, so it can be sent to the other schools. You will also receive the information about your fellow classmates when you return the parchment to the head of your house. Please make sure you read everything on Camp Alsilicis and if you have any questions, just ask your house head. Thank you, you are free to go."

Dumbledore dismissed the students and everyone started to head back to their common rooms. Surprisingly instead of walking Ron and Harry ran back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione went to walk with Pavarti and Lavender.

"I still can't believe you don't fancy Malfoy, Hermione," Pavarti said as Hermione came to walk with them. "I mean he has the looks, he has the attitude, and he has the money. What more cold you want?"

"Easy, intelligence and feelings," Hermione answered briefly.

"Intelligence?" Lavender questioned. "He has plenty of intelligence. If you haven't noticed, Hermione, he's the second smartest in our year, following you."

Hermione snorted, "He follows me? No wonder he hates my guts!"

Lavender continued, "But I guess you're right, he doesn't show too many feelings, like compassion. I am even starting to think he doesn't have a heart."

Before they knew it, they had reached the Gryffindor common room. When the portrait swung open Hermione noticed all the boys sitting near the fireplace with binders in their laps, chatting quietly. Hermione, Lavender, and Pavarti walked over with curious looks to see what they were doing.

As soon as they started walking, Harry heard them and lifted his head, "Finally, you three have arrived. It seemed like ages. There are three binders left. The other Gryffindors have been trying to look at them but it won't open unless it's owner opens them," he said as he pointed to the nearest table. "Grab one."

"You should have seen it 'Mione," Ron said, "Colin Creevey has green warts all over his face. It was hilarious." The rest of then boys were engulfed in laughter when Ron said this.

"What are they?" Lavender asked.

"Info 'n pictures of that Strideson School on the States," Harry replied.

"Ohh! Goodie!" Lavender let out. She ran to the table and grabbed her binder and started flipping through the pages. "Pavarti, Hermione, come see! These guys are so hott!"

Lavender and Hermione each walked over to the table and picked up the organizer with their names on it. Hermione found the page that she was talking about. And, Lavender was right. The American was definitely hott.

"He looks just like James Lafferty!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who?" the guys asked in harmony.

"James Lafferty," Hermione repeated. "He is an actor on an American muggle television show, One Tree Hill."

"The boys shook their head in a no, they still didn't have any idea who he was. Hermione looked back at the parchment with the boy's picture and information. The boy in the picture resembled Draco Malfoy with his smirk and broomstick he was leaning against, changing his position every so often. Hermione read what else was written on the parchment:

'Name: Patrick Doneray

Nickname: Pat

Homestate: North Carolina

House: Fiderusor

Likes: Quidditch, surfing, partying

Color: Green

Bertie Bott Flavor: Peppermint'

Hermione look over at Harry who was staring at a page in the binder.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Wha?" Harry looked up surprised.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-y-yea, I'm fine," Harry mumbled, quickly shutting the book. Though before he shut it, Hermione noticed the page number. "I'm going to bed." Harry got up, not waiting for an answer, and turned quickly up the stairs to his bedroom.

After Hermione heard the boys' dormitory door close she flipped her organizer to the page that Harry was looking at before. She noticed that it was the page right after Patrick Doneray's.

'Name: Kathryn Doneray

Nickname: Katie

Homestate: North Carolina

House: Fiderusor

Likes: Shopping, walking on the beach, playing Quidditch

Color: Green

Bertie Bott Flavor: Strawberry Jelly'

Hermione looked at the picture which was of this dark brown haired girl, Kathryn Doneray, surrounded by Patrick Doneray, a girl with bleach blonde hair, another girl with dark brown hair, and a guy with jet black hair. All were smiling and laughing on the beach with their toes in the sand with their hair whipping in their faces.

Hermione had to admit that she was very pretty.

She flipped through the rest of the pages finding out that the girl with bleach blonde hair was Amy Abegale. The girl with dark brown hair was Lynn Loman. And the guy with jet-black hair was Andrew Relton. All of them were in Fiderusor, which kinda resembled Slytherin.

Hermione searched the rest of the binder. The students in Kalidusin, which resembled Gryffindor, were Sara Rodnie, James Bond, Ann Williams, Mark Horan, and Megan Winter.

The students in Loyolem, which resembled Hufflepuff, were Maria Hart, Daniel Flynn, Erin Manson, Ellen Lipman, Rory Quinn, George Ross, Christi Follie, Matthew Warren, and Sherall Griffet.

And the students in Neresiw, which resembled Ravenclaw, were Kiera Thompson, Lawerence Peler, Mike Yales, Sean Multy, Rachel Coach, Jared Lafantaie, and Haley Andrews.

After about a half an hour of reading the information on each student, Hermione began tired. She yawned, stood up, walked to the table and picked up a piece of parchment with the questions on it, and headed up to bed.

**Author's Note:** Please try to send me **information about any character** in this story, there are so many people. I can't do all of them. And just to tell you there are more characters on my background information on Camp Alsilicis story. Directions are above in the author's note at the beginning of the story.


	5. Filling Out The Parchment

**Author's Note:** Thank you, thank you, thank you to all that have wanted to participate and help me out in this story. I really needed the help. Sorry it took so long to update.

**Camp Alsilicis**

**By bloomingfelton**

Summary: In order to find their soulmates, everyone in the trio's 7th year is shipped off to Camp Alsilicis in the States. For six weeks they must survive along with other witches and wizards from all over and find their soulmate and future spouse. New characters and strange parings are added.

**Chapter 5**

**Filling Out the Parchment**

Hermione awoke on Saturday at 8 am, feeling completely refreshed. Yesterday was very overwhelming with all this news about Camp Alsilicis. Finally she was going to start her summer vacation. Hermione jumped out of bed, took a shower, then dressed. On her way down to breakfast she grabbed the parchment she had picked up last night, and ran quickly out of her Head dormitories, running straight into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, mudblood," Draco drawled as he watched Hermione scramble to pick up the papers she had dropped. "What's the rush? We don't have anymore classes for the rest of the year."

"Sorry, breakfast," Hermione replied as she picked up her belongings and ran to the Great Hall.

Hermione pushed open the large oak doors to a half full Great Hall. She spotted all the Gryffindor 7th years sitting together in the middle of the table. Each was talking and hovering over the parchment everyone was given last night. Ron looked up from the discussion and waved Hermione over.

"Did you fill out this parchment yet, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I haven't even looked at it," Hermione said as she sat down between Ron and Harry.

"Ok, attention everyone!" Harry said. "Since we are now all here, we can tackle this annoying piece of paper together. Ok...ok Um... First question: Name?"

Everyone took the time to fill out his or her name.

"Ok," Harry said looking up from his paper to see if everyone was done, "Nickname? We'll start with Neville."

Neville looked up from his paper, "I don't have a nickname. Skip me."

"Ok, Dean."

"Likewise, Potter."

"Ok, Ron. Ha, I've found one. Ron, you write down 'Ron'. Next Seamus."

" Well everyone seems to call me Sean sometimes."

"Moving on," Pavarti said, "Harry, what is you nickname?"

"Scarhead!" Ron shouted as the table erupted with laughter except from Harry.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, has to do it mate. It's what Malfoy calls you other than Potty."

"Fine," Harry said as the table quieted. "I was thinking more along the lines, like The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"That works, Harry," Hermione said, "Ok, so I'm next... umm. What do you guys normally call me?"

"Herm," Ron replied.

"Mia," Lavender answered.

"Ok, so Hermione you put that down. Next, Lavender," Harry said.

" Easy Lav."

"Pavarti?"

"Pav."

"Ha," Ron said, " that rhymes!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was a bit slow.

" Ok so we are done with that one. Next: Age by next September 1st?"

Seamus replied, "That's an easy one, we're all 18," Seamus said.

"Ok...," Ron said as he wrote down his age. "Next: Hometown? Another easy one."

There was the sound of quills scratching on parchment while everyone wrote down their hometown.

This time it was Lavender's time to speak, "House? Gryffindor! Of course, ok done with that one. Next: What do you like to do?"

It took a while to wait for everyone to write for everyone to write down what they liked to do. After 10 minutes the Gryffindors moved on to the next question.

"What is your favorite color?" Dean asked, "Let's go around the table. I'll begin. Red."

"Red," Harry said.

"Orange," Hermione added.

"Red," Ron said.

Next it was Lavender's turn, "Of course, Lavender!"

"Purple," Pavarti said.

"Red," said Neville.

"Same," added Seamus. "Next question - What is your favorite Bertie Bott's Flavor?"

"Chocolate!" Harry said. "Ron your turn."

"Everything, well maybe chicken."

"Vanilla," Hermione said, "Lav?"

"Raspberry."

"Same," Pavarti agreed.

Neville's turn, "Marshmallow."

"Potatoes," Seamus said.

"Lemon," Dean said last.

All the Gryffindor 7th years wrote down his or her answers. Hermione, finishing first, looked up from her parchment to see that the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin 7th years were also all working on completing this parchment together. A few of the younger students seemed to always be reading over 7th years shoulders to see what was required.

Suddenly a bell thundered through Hogwarts. Younger students and professors scrambled to their next classes.

"So," Pavarti began, "did anyone find any cute guys or girls that they liked in those binders yesterday?"

"Ohh, yes," Lavender giggled. "That James Bond character!"

"James Bond, as in the James Bond?" Harry, Hermione, and Dean asked at the same time.

"What's so special about James Bond?" Ron questioned, "I have never heard about him before."

Hermione answered Ron, "Course, you haven't. James Bond is a secret agent and a main character in a few muggle movies."

"Ahhhh...." Ron said, though it was quite clear that he still didn't understand.

"How 'bout the rest of you guys?" Lavender asked.

Most of the boys shook their hands in a 'no' but Lavender spotted Harry blush.

"Harry!?! Who did you find?"

**Author's Note:**

Ahhh, I know that was a bad (actually really terrible ) chapter but I couldn't think of anything else. Please don't hate me!

I would like to thank everyone who wanted to be based on a character and sent in all the information needed. Please make sure you know all the information I have already provided before you give me all your answers to the questions. Please look at the Info for Camp Alsilicis I will try to post updates when I can.


	6. Harry's Gay

**Camp Alsilicis**

**By bloomingfelton**

Summary: In order to find their soulmates, everyone in the trio's 7th year is shipped off to Camp Alsilicis in the States. For six weeks they must survive along with other witches and wizards from all over and find their soulmate and future spouse. New characters and strange parings are added.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, boy do I wish I was her!

**Chapter 6**

**Harry's Gay!**

"A girl," Harry answered.

"Nooo," Dean said sarcastically, "and forever I thought you were gay!"

Harry gave Dean a short forceful kick from underneath the table and Dean doubled over in pain clutching his pants' croch. "I am not gay!"

"Then how come you go Christmas shopping with Hermione?" Ron asked unsurely.

"We're just friends, and you're too busy at Honeydukes stuffing your face full with sweets. Annnnd, she helps me pick out stuff for you," Harry said.

"Rightttt," Dean said. Once again everyone was laughing except for Harry and Harry was becoming frusterated.

"I Am Not Gay!" Harry said loudly.

Just then, Harry's least favorite person in wht eworld walked up to the Gryffindor table with his followers.

"So, is it true? Princess Potter has finally admited to being gay?" Draco snickered.

"I am not –" but Hermione, who was still trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard, cut off Harry.

"What's – it – to – you – Ferret – boy? – You – interested?"

Draco shot Hermione an evil look but Hermione didn't flinch. Ever since Harry threw Draco's father into Azkaban at the end of 5th year, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws treated him like scum. It seemed that everyone liked to think of Draco as the Sex God of Slytherin and didn't like to think of his family's side in the upcoming war. Only the Hufflepuffs were still afraid of him.

"Don't worry Granger, I wouldn't steal your boy toy. Now, if excuse me I have to complete a bet." Draco turned to Blaise Zabini who was standing next him. "Well, Potty's not gay. This will be interesting."

The Gryffindors looked at Blaise. Hermione shifted in her seat to look at Blaise who was standing in front of her. Blaise looked nervously over his left shoulder to see if there were any teachers around, but all were teaching classes. However, Hermione didn't notice this. She was too busy looking at Blaise's apperance. He was kind of like Harry. He had black and had a nice strong muscular body from Quidditch. But he had dark brown eyes with a tint of gold.

Hermione snaped out of her trance and was about to tell Draco and his gang to go and bother someone else when Blaise swooped down and kissed her. It took Hermione about two seconds to realize who was kissing her. She forcefully pushed him forcefully away, stood up, and slapped him across the face. Blaise grabbed his left cheek and sat down on the Ravenclaw bench behind him.

"Don't you ever do that again," Hermione yelled as Blaise let go of his cheek to see if it was bleeding to reveal Hermione's nail marks on the side of his face and Draco cried out in laughter.

"And I guess you put Zabini up to that?" Hermione asked Draco. But Draco didn't answer; he just doubled ouver from laughter. And before he could realize what was going on, Hermione raised her right hand and slapped him across the face, too, leaving the same mark on the same cheek as Blaise.

The grin wiped off Draco's face and turned into an angry glare, "Don't you ever touch me again, you filthy little mudblood."

Suddenly Harry and Ron stood up to defend Hermione. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco's throat, which Draco tensed at.

"Hermione is not a mudblood."

And with that, Hermione, with Harry and Ron following, stormed out of the Great Hall. The trio silently walked up to the Head dorms which Draco and Hermione shared.

Until that scenario, Draco had been bareable the whole school year. Occasionally he called Hermione a mudblood but the rest of the time he just called her 'Hermione' following Dumbledore's rules of opposing house friendships and Hermione called Draco 'Draco' also. They were on good speaking terms and had helped each other with homework since they had to work with each other in every class and set examples for younger students.

Hermione reached the painting of the school founders and told them the password, _castsus adamo_, meaning pure love. The picture frame opened and Hermione stormed her way up the entry stairs up to the common room.

The Head dormitotties were nicer than any dorm, other than the professors, in the castle. The dorm was in its own round tower and it was three stories with a small staircase with the previous Head's paintings hanging on the walls that lead up to the main common room on the first floor.

The first floor consisted of a fireplace with a couch and two armchairs facing it, two desks facing each other sitting next to bookcases in the shape of an eye. On the outside of the bookcases there were four full-length portraits. There was one of a woman eating food that lead to the kitchens, another with a portrait of Fawkes that lead to Dumbledore's office but you had to tell Fawkes that you needed to see Dumbledore before you entered. The third portrait was of a Raven that led to the Ravenclaw's common room. And that last portrait was of a Badger that led to the Hufflepuff common room.

The second floor consisted of two closed off toilets and sinks, two showers, one large bath, and cubbies for belongings. It also contained two small individual staircases that lead to the Head Boy and Girl's bedroom, and two full-length portraits. One was a lion and lead to the Gryffindor common room and the second was of a serpant that lead to the Slytherin common room.

The third floor consisted of the Head Boy and Girl's bedrooms. Each room contained one king four poster bed, fireplace, chair, table, and desk, and a magical closet. Hermione's room was on the left and Draco's room was on the right.

Hermione ran all the way up to the bathroom, with Harry and Ron trailing behind. She grabbed her toothbrush, wet it, and began to furiously brush her teeth. Harry entered the room and Ron burst into the bathroom after him.

"I can't believe Malfoy and Zabini could place a bet like that!" Ron let out frustratedly. "What a bastard! Wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

"Hell ya! That was just wrong!" Harry agreed. All was silent for a minute except for the sound of a toothbrush scraping against teeth. "But it was really funny to see Malfoy's face after you slapped him for the second time, Hermione."

"Bloody hell, Herm, that was amazing!"

"Thanks guys," Hermione answered and hugged them after she finished brushing her teeth. "What would I do with out you two?"

"Probably be frustrated 'cause you wouldn't be helping us on our homework," Harry answered.

"Ya, homework," Ron agreed, "thank god we don't ever have to that ever again!"

"This calls for a toast," Harry said as he accio-ed three glasses and a bottle of champange. He poured a glass for Hermione, Ron, and himself.

All three raised their glasses.

"To our future," Hermione began.

"To no more homework," Ron added.

"To ourselves," Harry ended.

The trio drank to that.

"Everytime we toast to something," Hermione said, "I always think of that time in second year when we made the polyjuice in second year."

"And Hermione turned into a cat!" Ron added laughing.

"It wasn't funny, Ron. You wouldn't like to throw up furballs. It was disgusting!"

"But you have to admit it was just a tad funny, Herm," Harry said.

"I guess, but it was even funnier to see you to as Crabbe and Goyle!"

The trio sat in Hermione's room laughing about their younger days in school and remembering the past.

**Author's Note: **I totally realize that this was the lamest chapter ever! But I had real bad writer's block. It took me forever to actually think of stuff to put in this chapter. And, thank you to my bff who also helped with this chapter.


	7. Tomorrow It Begins

**Camp Alsilicis**

**By bloomingfelton**

Summary: In order to find their soulmates, everyone in the trio's 7th year is shipped off to Camp Alsilicis in the States. For six weeks they must survive along with other witches and wizards from all over and find their soulmate and future spouse. New characters and strange parings are added.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, boy do I wish I were she!

**Chapter 7**

**Tomorrow It Begins **

_Dear Ms. Hermione Jane Granger,_

_As you already know, you will be attending Camp Alsilicis with you fellow peers and students from Strideson and Paluxsape Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Inside this envelope is one ticket and a button. The button is an inactive portkey. Tomorrow, June 23 at 10 o'clock am, the portkey will activate. At that time, you will have ten minutes to reach the airport. The ticket will allow you to get onto the plane. _

_Here is a list of the teachers from Hogwarts that will also be coming:_

_Professor Dumbledore _

_Professor Snape_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Professor Vector_

_Madam Pomfrey_

_We look forward to seeing you again._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione read and reread the letter. What did it mean that I had ten minutes to reach the airport? Were we actually taking a plane?

Hermione dropped the letter back onto her wooden desk. Tomorrow would be the start of everything.

Tomorrow she would see her friends, and enimes, again.

Tomorrow she would leave her parents for six weeks.

Tomorrow she would start looking for her future husband.

Hermione sat back on the saide of her bed and looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She no longer was the know-it-all bookworm she was in her years at Hogwarts. Now she was an adult. She had fixed her hair, which had used to be big, bushy, and frizzy. Now it was smooth and just a tad curly on the edges. Her body had evened out well over the years and now she had curves in all the right places. She also now had a beautiful tan. Hermione Jane Granger looked like a supermodel. She even had recieved offers in both the magical and muggle worlds.

However she declined all the offers. She couldn't trust people anymore. Voldemort was still around. She had to be careful about who she talked and met. Anyone of them could have been Death Eaters or spies. Hermione was also one of the top ten people on Voldemort's hit list. Following Harry and Dumbledore, Hermione was next on the list.

There were tons of protection spells on Harry, herself, and Ron. While in the protection of Dumbledore at Hogwarts or anywhere else and her family, Voldemort and Death Eaters could not touch her.

Hermione looked towards her picture album. It was full to the tops of newpaper articles and pictures of Harry, Ron, and herself during their days at Hogwarts. In the beginning of the pictures, the trio was all small and scrawny. Then towards the end, the trio looked all grown up. The present trio who were spending a day at the beach were all looking up at her and waving. Hermione looked at Harry who was now a man. Hermione thought Harry would have been a yummy looking male if she wasn't Harry's best friend. Harry now had shaggy black har and no longer had glasses after a trip to the magical eye doctor. Hermione noticed that Harry had a very nice muscular six pack. Quidditch had done him well after all those years as seeker. Hermione turned to Ron who also had sorta shaggy Weasley red hair. Ron looked just like he had when back at Hogwarts except for the four pack which he had also gained during Quidditch.

Hermione closed the picture album and replaced it on the table next to her bed. Then went downstairs to tell her parents when she was leaving and then would come upstairs and pack for her six weeks away from home.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning by the sun brightly shinning through her double windows. Today was the day!

Hermione jumped out of her bed and grabbed her wand. She waved it in the air and the time appeared, nine-fifteen. She only had forty-five minutes to get ready. Hermione changed into a short red skirt with a white band around the waist. Then she threw on a white cami and looked in the mirror. She looked pretty good.

She put on a pair of white flip-flops and ran down stairs where her mother had already made her breakfast. After eating, she ran back up stairs to re-check her checklist.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger called, "you have eight minutes. Bring your stuff downstiars so we can see you one last time."

Hermione listened to her mother and levetated her belongings downstairs to where her parents were waiting. After dropping her stuff she ran and gave her mother and father a hug.

"Make sure you bring home a nice young man, darling," said Mr. Granger. "One that respects his elders."

"And always remember we will love you no matter what happens," Mrs. Granger added with a kiss.

"Don't worry," replied Hermione, "I know that already. Good god, I have to go. Love you both!"

Hermione pulled the portkey-button out of her pocket and activated it. One minute to go.

At exactly ten o'clock, Hermione felt herself be tugged by the navel. She held tighty to her luggage as she was pulled to the airport.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at the spot where Hermione was a second before.

"I hope she doesn't fine out the hard way," Mrs. Granger said quietly.

"I agree, love. I agree." Mr. Granger said to her. "Hopefully she won't be too mad."

And with that Mr. and Mrs.Granger returned to their breakfeast.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter was so short.


	8. Taking a Plane

**Camp Alsilicis**

**By bloomingfelton**

Summary: In order to find their soulmates, everyone in the trio's 7th year is shipped off to Camp Alsilicis in the States. For six weeks they must survive along with other witches and wizards from all over and find their soulmate and future spouse. New characters and strange parings are added.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, boy do I wish I were she!

**Chapter 8**

**Taking a Plane**

After being tugged by the portkey, Hermione was transported into a large room with lots of people. She looked down to see that she was standing inside of a white taped square that was on the ground. Inside the square was also a basket full of buttons with a sign that read 'Used Portkeys Go Here'. Hermione threw her portkey into the basket. And she stepped out of the square with her luggage.

"Hermione!"

Hermoine looked up to see both a black haired and red haired boy run at her and engluf her in a huge bear hug.

"Harry. Ron. When did you get here?" Hermione questioned. She looked around the room to see that there were many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws also inside the room.

"About two minutes ago," Harry replied. "Why do you think they brought us to a muggle airport. Why couldn't we just apparate to the camp? Do we have to take a plane?"

"Hold on Harry," Hermione said, stopping Harry from bombarding her with questions. Hermione dropped her bag onto the ground and took a seat in a nearby chair. "I definately have no idea why we didn't apparate to the camp or here for that matter. I am trying to sort out this out myself. Anyways, how is your new flat?"

"I haven't quite moved in yet. I have been bunking wit Ron since the school year ended," Harry replied.

"And your quite a nuisence!" Ron added, "He eats all the food, Herm! But it has been loads of fun. Like, when I forgot to tell Ginny that Harry was staying at our house and the morning after she returned from school she woke up to take a shower."

"Yea," Harry piped in, "she was banging on the door yelling, 'Ron get out of the loo! I need to shower!' so I had already finished the shower and I walked out with a towel on to greet her."

"It was hilarious Herm, you should have been there. As soon as Harry opened the door, Gin became beet red in the face and ran back into her room. It was priceless!"

"Ron," Hemione said seriously, "that's not nice at all. You know how she still fancies Harry. Poor girl, how would you feel?"

"'Mione, you know we were only kidding," Harry said, "and i can't help if i am incredibly sexy."

"That's an over-statement," Hermione muttered and Harry playfully hit her.

"Anyways she should have know she had no chance with Harry after my parents told my siblings where I was going this summer," Ron said. "But you should have seen the time when the twins tried one of their new products on Percy! He had a beard as long as Dumbledore's for five hours!"

The trio soon became lost in Ron's tale of his and Harry's summer. Before they knew it, an hour had passed and it was time to get ready to board the plane.

"Attention," Proffessor McGonagall said clapping her hands together. "Since everyone is now here I would like to give a few short reminders for the plane trip to the states. One, we are traveling on a muggle plane. There will be no goofing off or magic. Everyone will hand their wands to either Proffessor Snape or myself before exiting the room. Two, we will also being the only people sitting in the First Class Seating. There is a list for seating partners that I would like to announce:

_'Seat A- 1 and 2 will be for Headmaster Dumbledore and myself._

_Seat A- 3, 4, 5 will be Proffessor Snape, Proffessor Vector, and Madame Pomfrey._

_Seat B- 1, 2 will be Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones_

_Seat B- 3, 4, 5 will be Mandy Brocklehurst, Padma Patil, and Lisa Turpin._

_Seat C- 1, 2 will be Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode_

_Seat C- 3, 4, 5 will be Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, and Gregory Goyle_

_Seat D- 1, 2 will be last year's heads- Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_

_Seat D- 3, 4, 5 will be Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnegan_

_Seat E- 1, 2 will be Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley_

_Seat E- 3, 4, 5 will be Justin Finch-Fletchley, Michael Nott, and Ernie Macmillan_

_Seat F- 1, 2 will be Pavarti Patil and Lavendar Brown_

_Seat F- 3, 4, 5 will be Morag MacDougal and Sally-Anne Perks_

_Seat G- 1, 2, will be Terry Boot and Benjamin Moon'_

There will be no switching seats. You will only be able to bring something to read or an electronic device. When we arrive in the States, we will be taking a coach bus to the camp. Wands will be given out when we arrive at the camp. Luggage will be left in this room and will be taken to the plane by those muggles that work hear. And, I repeat, no goofing off!"

Proffessor McGonagall ended her speech with a stern look towards Ron and Harry who looked at each other with fake angelic faces. Proffessor Dumbledore ordered everyone to get in line with their trip belongings and their wand that they handed to either Proffessor McGonagall or Proffessor Snape on the way out.

Once they exited everyone stuck close together in order not to get lost in the busy airport. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed at the back of the hurdle in order to talk.

"Tough luck being paired off wit Malfoy," Ron said to Hermione as the teachers lead them to the respected gate.

"But at least you have Ron and me sitting behind you," Harry said looking on the bright side.

"I don't think he will be much of a problem. There are televisions on the plane and I brought my compact player with me and two books," Hermione said.

"Students line up in a single line," McGonagall bellowed as the students lined up in order to pass through the security gates to get to the plane. One by one students entered the passage way that lead to the plane. Upon entering the plane, the students took a left and sat down in the respected seats with their partners. Hermione entered the compartment that faced the nose of the plane. She noticed that Draco Malfoy had already sat down in the seat next to the window. With no complaint Hermione walked to the right side of the plane and sat on the left of Malfoy.

Within minutes, the captain came onto the loud speaker and spoke to the passengers, telling them that it was a 7-hour flight to the States. And those few first class passengers had a choice of which movie they wanted to watch.

Hermione watched as a movie selection screem showed up on the touch-screen television in front of her. For movies Hermione and the rest of the first class passengers were given the options of _Troy, Man on Fire, Mean Girls, King Arthur, The Notebook, and Anger Management_. Hermione touched the button for the movie The Notebook. She watched as the movie began as the plane took off. Hermione also watched _Mean Girls _and _Troy._ Half way through the movie of _Troy_ Hermione fell asleep on the shoulder of

Draco Malfoy.

**Authors Note**: I realize that these movies were not around at the time that this story takes place but I don't really care cause they are great movies!


	9. The Placement Parchment

**Camp Alsilicis**

**By bloomingfelton**

Summary: In order to find their soulmates, everyone in the trio's 7th year is shipped off to Camp Alsilicis in the States. For six weeks they must survive along with other witches and wizards from all over and find their soulmate and future spouse. New characters and strange parings are added.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, boy do I wish I were she!

**Chapter 9**

**The Placement Parchment**

Hermione also watched Mean Girls and Troy. Halfway through the movie of Troy Hermione fell asleep on the shoulder of...

Draco Mafoy.

And what Draco Malfoy didn't realize was that he had rested his head on the head of Hermione Granger who was leaning against his shoulder.

Then after a few minutes of listening to Hermione's short even breaths, smelling the scent of her hair, and feeling her hair rest against his cheek as a soft pillow, Draco Malfoy also fell asleep.

" Pshhh "

"This is your captain speaking. I would like to make the announcement that we will be landing shorty. Please fasten your seatbelts and secure your belongings."

Hermione shifted slightly in her seat, but found that she could not sit up properly. Someone's left hand was holding her down and his or her head was resting on her head, and that person was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione screamed and Draco jumped, but still had not let go of Hermione.

He looked down to see his left hand on Hermione, "Ahhhh!" Draco also screamed and let go of Hermione like she was infected with a contagious disease. "Mudblood germs!"

"Ferret germs!"

"Hermione, what has the ferret done now?" Harry questioned as he and Ron popped their heads over Hermione and Draco's chairs at the same times that Pansy and Millecent popped their heads over the back of their seats.

"Drakie-poo, what's wrong?" Pansy asked with concern.

What Pansy said eased the tension between them all. It became quiet for a short second then Harry, Hermione, and Ron burst into laughter. "Drakie-pooo! Hahahaha!"

But Draco did not find this funny, his eyes sparked with angry and turned to Pansy. "How many times do I have to tell you, woman? Do not ever call me 'Drakie-poo' again!" He said shaking his finger at Pansy. "My name should not be coming from the mouth of a whore!"

"But, but, you liked it before," Pansy stated on the verge of tears. The golden trio stopped laughing, noticing the situtation.

"I only liked it while in fifth year, when we were 'dating'," Draco answered and stormed off to the empty row of seats in the back of the first class compartment.

The trio watched silently as Pansy pouted and sat back down in her seat. The trio looked at each other with a 'what do we do?' look then eventually sat back down again.

" Pwshhhhh "

" Once again this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in the United States in five minutes. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Make sure you take all your belongins when you leave. First Class passengers will leave first then second. If you are foreign to the United States please make sure you go to 'Customs'. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your flight on British Airlines."

Hermione gathered her belongings together as Draco Malfoy returned to his seat. "Move Granger." Hermione looked up to see Draco, who had now regained his 'cool' composure. She noticed that he was not wearing wizarding clothing, in fact he was wearing muggle clothing, a black collared shirt with tan pants and skater sneakers. The black polo was very flimy material and Hermione could clearly see Draco's muscles underneath.

"Like what you see?"

Hermione shifted her eyes back up to Draco's head. "Never." Hermione blushed. "Why would any woman find you attractive?"

"Ask Pansy. Next time, Granger, take a picture it last longer."

Hermione scoffed as she stood up to let Draco back into his seat; "You're an insufferable git."

"And you're an insufferable know-it-all," Draco returned. He sat down in his seat and fastened his seatbelt. Hermione did the same as McGonagall began to announce instructions again.

"Please follow Proffessor Dumbledore out of the plane. We will be taking a coach bus to Camp Alsilicis. There are no seating arrangements on the bus but when walking to the cafeterina/main dining hall called 'Belany Hall, all will walk in two lines, one girl, one boy, with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger leading the lines. Make sure none of you get lost while walking to the bus."

The plane had a successful landing and all students followed directions while exiting the plane. Once in the airport, everyone followed the teachers to the exit. While walking through the halls of the airport, Harry, Ron, and Hermione engaged in a conversation about the movies that they had watched on the plane.

"Can you believe muggles have moving pictures?" Ron asked bewildered. Ron was still amazed at the sight of the motion picture. Hermione walked to the right of Harry and Ron on the left. Suddenly Hermione noticed a large group of young girls whispering while sitting on some chairs in one of the waiting areas. She strained her ears to catch wiffs of the conversation.

"That's Harry Potter, you know. The one that defeated You-Know-Who –"

"God, that girl walking next to him is lucky. Harry is so hott – "

Hermione laughed out loud and listening to more snipits of the conversation while Harry and Ron questioned her about her sudden out burst.

"And look who else is in the group..."

"Who? Is that who I think it is?"

"Draco Malfoy. Yup, model for the British section of Abercrombie & Fitch."

Hermione choked at what the girls had just said. _Draco models for a muggle clothing brand? She bought clothing from Abercrombie & Fitch!_

"Well, that totally ruins going to Abercrombie & Fitch," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Hermione answered quickly and their convversation returned to silence as they walked to the bus, taking in all the grande sights of America. Eventually Hermione caught up to Lavendar and Pavarti and started their own conversation about the guys they would be meeting at this new camp. For the bus ride Hermione sat with Pavarti and Lavendar, and Harry and Ron sat with the rest of the Gryffindors. Finally as it was reaching about 4 in the afternoon, the coach bus pulled into a pathed driveway surrounded by large trees that remined the Hogwarts students of the Forbidden Forest. Everyone quieted down and looked out the windows, hoping to get a glance of the camp or any of the other people who they would be meeting. Unfortunately the woods were so heavely thick that you could not even see past the first two trees. After twenty minutes on the long paved driveway, the bus pulled into a small parking lot near a huge builing. The bus driver stopped the bus and Dumbledore began speaking again.

"Ahh, we have finally reached our destination. As you all know this is where you will be meeting your future spouses. Some might have a spouse from a different school, or might have one from Hogwarts. But it up to you to find the one you are destined to be with. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, please walk up here."

Hermione and Malfoy walked to the front of the bus and waited for further instructions.

"Everyone will follow these two. All girls behind Ms. Granger, boy behind Mr. Malfoy. We will enter as a school and there will be no fighting or bickering when we enter, sit down in your seat in the hall when I nod. Now, please follow the rest of the proffessors off the bus and wait for further instructions."

Dumbledore and the proffessors walked in a straight line with their head held high into 'Belany Hall'. Hermione and Malfoy followed with the rest of the students trailing after them. Dumbledore pushed through the large oak doors, and everyone in Belany Hall turned to look at him. It was an awkward silence for a few seconds before:

"Dumbledore!"

Hermione acknoledged a large man with long white hair like Dumbldore's. The man looked a bit younger than her Headmaster, but looked as wise and intelligent all the same. As the two men hugged Hermione and Malfoy looked around at the students who were sitting at two large tables which reminded the Hogwarts students of their old school and the individual tables they all used to sit at. Hermione looked back at Dumbledore who mentioned her to follow.

Hermione unnoticiably touched Malfoy on his hand, so that no one could see, and motioned him to move.

Malfoy willingly followed and walked down the left side of the large table as Hermione and her line walked down the right side of the table. They both walked down to the end of the table noticing the other school's stares. Hermione tried to picture how she was looking at the moment and reasoned that both school probably thought that herself and her school were 'prim and proper'. All Hogwarts students followed the head boy and girl in every action and motion until Dumbledore nodded for them all to sit. All followed the orders and sat at the same exact time. The silence other than the gabbering professors was unbearably awkward.

Hermione looked around the large hall and spotted many people that she noticed from the binders that they had recieved during the school year.

After a few minutes, the chatter began between the students, introducing themselves to others nearby. Hermione started a small conversation with Lavendar who was sitting next to her about nothing in particular. Eventually the man who had hugged Dumbledore stood at the staff table.

"Excuse me," the man began as the noise began to fade away, " I would like to give an official welcome to the Hogwarts, Paluxsape, and my own, Strideson, students. Welcome to Camp Alsilicis. My name is Mr.Lohary and I am the Headmaster for Strideson School of Witchcraft and Wizardry here in the United States." There was a polite applause from the Strideson students. "Along with my students I have brought a few of the faculaty. The Divination- Astronomy teacher Professor Suzanne Anderson." The professor stood when her name was called.

"Our charms and other spells classes teachers are Professor Donald and Karen Searles. The Strideson school nurse, Madame Drekey. And the Strideson school librarian, Madame Del Vescovo." There was a short applause and then another man who was probarly in his sixties stood after the Strideson facualty sat in their chairs.

"I am Mr.Rankins, Headmaster of Paluxsape School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Australia," the man with a heavy Australian accent began. "With myself I have brought my Arithmancy teacher, Mr. Reed. The Divination-Astronomy teacher, Professor Sullivan. The Herbology teacher, Professor Gaitane. Our Potions master, Professor Posada. And the Paluxsape school nurse, Madame Banid."

Once again there was a short polite applause as Dumbledore stood to address the crowd. "Hello, students, my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and with myself and my students I have brought our lovely school nurse, Madame Pomfrey, our Arithmancy Professor, Mr.Vector, the Potions master, Professor Snape, and the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall."

There was a short commendation as Headmaster Dumbledore sat down and Headmaster Lohary stood up again. "Also with us on our journey we have the unit counselors. For the Eagles we have Mr. Nelson and Mrs. Olivia Coutts. For the Ravens we have Mr. Bernie and Mrs. Britta Doyle. For the Falcons we have Mr. Victor and Mrs. Danielle Arrington. And for the Hawks we have Mr. Jonny and Mrs. Sopie Mattel. All are alumini from Strideson school and will be living with you for the durations of your stay here. Then we also have a magazine reporter from Wizardz to write what is happening in the camp for the general public. Christina Dalena will be publishing an article every three days and the magazine will be shipped throughout the world."

There was a whispering throughout the audience about the magazine article. "Without further ado we will be assigning you to your units through the means of the 'Placement Parchment'. Everyone please stand and form a line for the placement parchment. Strideson students then Paluxsape then Hogwarts students. After you write down your name on the placement parchement, a unit name will appear and you will go and sit with your unit's table."

Shuffling of table benches being hastily pushed back was heard throughout the hall as students hurried to form a line.

"Christi Follie," Headmaster Lohary called as the first girl in line named Christi Follie walked up to the staff table, was given a quill, and wrote her name down. "Hawk!" In the corner of the room Christina Dalena, the magazine reporter was taking pictures and hastily writing down everything that Headmaster Lohary said. Christie Follie walked down and greeted Jonny and Sopie Mattel, the counselors.

"Sherral Griffet, Hawk!" The line lessened as Jared Lafantaie also became a Hawk. Sean Multy became an Eagle. Mark Horan became a Raven. Patrick Doneray became a Falcon, as did his twin Kathryn Doneray. Sara Rodnie- Eagle. Megan Winter- Raven. James Bond became an Eagle. Matthew Warren also became an Eagle. Amy Abegal became a Hawk. Lawerence Peler- Falcon. Daniel Flynn- Raven. Erin Manson- Raven. Andrew Relton- Falcon. Keira Thomson became a Hawk. Marie Hart became an Eagle. Lynn Loman became a Falcon, as Rory Quinn, a boy, became a Raven. Haley Andrews – Falcon. George Ross- Hawk. Mike Yales- Hawk. Ellen Lipman- Eagle. Ann Willians became an Eagle as the last Strideson student, Rachel Coach became a Hawk.

Next came the Paluxsape students. Hermione watched with mild interest as the students were placed in each unit. Headmaster Rankins called out his students names and the units as the placement parchment displayed its choice for the certain student. "Harrison Asbury." Headmaster Rankins called out as Harrison stepped out of line and walked towards the table. After writing down his name, the placement parchment assigned him to the unit, "Hawk!"

" Hudson Weiss, Raven. Reese Goldsmith, Falcon. Jack Steig, Eagle. Delego Kloves- Hawk." Amor Smith became a Raven as Salax Mota became a Falcon. Dathmiw Appetito- Eagle. John Webber- Falcon. William Russel- Raven. Rose Mary Rathburn- Hawk. Anne Ryan became a Raven as Cameron Stover and Marykate Spall and Louise Adley became Falcons. Lily Mitchel and A.J. Bamathan became Eagles as Jennifer Arnold, Mildred Paterson, and Julie Taylor were the last to become Ravens.

Finally it was time to place the Hogwarts students and Harry was first in line. Dumbledore called out Harry's name. "Harry Potter." And the other students went into an excited whisper, which reminded the golden trio of the start of their years at Hogwarts. Harry wrote his name on the parchment and was assigned to the unit, "Falcon!" Hermione watched as Harry made his way down to the Falcon table and greeted Victor and Danielle Arrington.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione flipped her head towards Dumbledore and slowly walked forward to the table with the paper. With hesitation, Hermione picked up the quill and wrote 'Hemione Granger' onto the paper. She watched in fasination as the ink soaked into the paper and a word began to form from the ink. It read "Falcon!" Hermione gave a sigh of relief that she was with Harry in the Falcon unit. Hermione walked down to the Falcon table and introduced herself to Victor and Danielle Arrington then gave a high-five to Harry as she sat down next to him.

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione turned her head back up to the staff table and watched her other best friend scribble his name down on the parchment. "Raven!" Hermione gave Ron a sad glance, wishing that he was in the same unit as herself and Harry, as Ron made his way down to the Raven table and intoduced himself to Bernie and Britta Doyle.

Seamus Finnegan followed Ron and became an Eagle as did Neville Longbottom. Dean Thomas became a Falcon. Pavarti Patil and Hannah Abbot became Ravens. And Padma Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, and Lavendar Brown became Eagles. Hermione watched as Benjamin Moon, Terry Boot, and Susan Bones also became Ravens. Then Mandy Brocklehurst became a Falcon and Lisa Turpin became a Hawk. Ernie Macmillan and Michael Nott also became Hawks and Justin Finch-Fletchley became an Eagle. Morag MacDougal became a Hawk along with Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, and Gregory Goyle. Pansy Parkinson then became a Falcon and walked very proudly over to the Falcon table.

Blaise Zabini was then called up and was placed as an Eagle. And Draco Malfoy was the last student from Hogwarts to be placed in a unit. Malfoy walked up to the staff table wrote down his name and waited for the answer. "Falcon!" Hermione groaned in frustration as Draco Malfoy walked arrogantly over to the Falcon table. When Malfoy sat next to Pansy Headmaster Lohary began to speak again.

"Now since we have everyone in their unit, your unit counselors will bring you to your living quarters. Off you go. See you at dinner." Headmaster Lohary sat back down and began to talk with the other adults.

"Oy! Falcons!" Victor shouted at his table. "Follow me and Danielle to your cabin. Don't get lost."

Mr. and Mrs. Arrington lead the students out of Belany Hall and started walking toward the eastside of the camp. Victor and Danielle, and the other unit counselors must have been at least 20 years old, Hermione noted to herself. The group walked about five minutes to a large cabin and led them all inside to form a circle.

"Welcome all Falcons to Camp Alsilicis," Danielle began. "You may call me Dan, or Dani, or Dany, or whatever else you please. Right now you are in the common room of the Falcon cabin. To my right is a door to the boys living quarters and to my left is the door to the girls living quarters. I will be living with the girls and Victor will be living with the boys. Your bags have already been transported to the cabin living quarters and just need to be unloaded. A bell will ring for dinner and you may explore the camp until then. Any questions?"

No one answered and Victor took over, "Ok, then. Explore, unpack, or do as you please." The Falcons started to their living quarters and went to look inside. Hermione entered the dorm for the girls to find nine bunkbeds with no matress on the bottom. Instead of a matress there was a desk and a couple drawer to store clothing. Hermione grabbed her suitcase and chose one of the beds inbetween a girl named Kathryn Doneray and Haley Andrews. Hermione unpacked all her clothing then grabbed her pillow and climbed up to the bed and placed it near the wall. Hermione sat on the bed for a while, thinking.

"Well," Hermione thought, "this is definately a change in scenery."

**Author's Note: **Ahhhh, sorry this took so long! I had so much to do lately. I know this isn't much but it get better trust me... like in the next chapter which is my favorite!


	10. A New Prophecy

**Camp Alsilicis**

**By bloomingfelton**

Summary: In order to find their soulmates, everyone in the trio's 7th year is shipped off to Camp Alsilicis in the States. For six weeks they must survive along with other witches and wizards from all over and find their soulmate and future spouse. New characters and strange parings are added.

**Chapter **

**A New Prophecy**

A bell rang throughout the camp as teenagers made their way to Belany Hall. All came in and sat at the respected tables to see that Headmasters Lohary, Rankins, and Dumbledore were chatting happily. Hermione walked in and sat down next to Harry and Katie. It had been a long day and all Hermione was thinking about was heading back to the unit and going straight to sleep.

She looked up to the main table to see Professor Lohary stand and clink his glass. Immeadiately the hall quieted down.

"I assume so far that everyone is enjoying their stay?" Lohary began. After hearing applause he continued on. "Welcome, I am glad that you are happy and would like to say that everyone will be taking basketball and tennis or Quidditch this week with potions in the afternoon. Now I will let Proffessor Anderson from Strideson talk to you about your spouse class and then you shall eat. Go right ahead Mrs. Anderson, they are all yours."

Everyone clapped for Lohary as Professor Anderson the Divination teacher from Strideson stood up.

"Welcome to Camp Alcilicis. You spouse class this week will be easy. You will all get to know each other in your unit and we will be going over the basic things that you will need in your marriage life. So all you will really being doing is – "

The Divination teacher didn't finish her sentence. Instead she stood quietly as her eyes glassed over and a powerful cold gust of wind swept through the hall.

Another teacher, sitting next to Mrs. Anderson, placed a hand on Mrs. Anderson's shoulder.

"Suzanne, are you all right?" she asked.

The teacher did not respond. After a few moments, acting like she was in a trance, Mrs. Anderson left her seat and walked up to the Falcon table.

"_THE DAUGHTER OF ACHILLES WILL COMFORT THE SON OF PARIS TO OVERCOME HIS PAST – ENEMIES OF THE PAST AND PRESENT – BOTH WILL JOIN TOGETHER WHILE THE DRAGON BEFRIENDS THE STAG – BOTH WILL HELP THE ONE DESTROY THE SERPANT."_

Proffessor Anderson's raspy voice ended and she collapsed to the ground. Teachers rushed to her aid as Dumbledore's voice roared across the noisy hall.

"Campers to you units, Falcons stay."

Unit directors had to drag the students' back to their units while the Falcons sat astonished and quiet, waiting for orders.

Once Professor Anderson was carried to the infirmary Dumbledore began to speak again. "Which one of you has Greek or Roman ancestors?"

Hermione looked around the table. No one was talking. Everyone was in deep thought of whom they had descended from.

"I do."

Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy as the speaker.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. I had a feeling you would be the one. Your name means Dragon, does it not?"

"It does, Sir."

"Wonderful. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter will you please stand to the side."

Harry and Malfoy gave each other deathly glances before standing and taking a few steps backward from the table.

"Would the rest of you, men, please return to the unit. But ladies please stay."

All the men quietly walked out of the hall, while the girls looked nervously at each other. After all the boys left the hall Dumbledore spoke again.

"Ladies, please follow me into the back room. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, please wait out here."

Professor Dumbledore led all the girls to the back room with the help of Professor McGonagall, Lohary, Rankins, and Madam Pomfrey. All the girls walked quietly into the room. The students formed a straight line and waited for Professor Dumbledore to talk.

"Ladies, first off, what Professor Anderson had said just a few moments ago was a true prophecy. You may repeat it to your friends, but please do not mention it to any of your parents or outside friends or family. Secondly, to answer your questions, yes, Mr. Potter is the stag and Mr. Malfoy is the dragon and is also the very great grandson of Prince Paris of Troy. Thirdly, and foremost, one of you is the very great granddaughter of Achilles, the Great War hero of the Trojan War. This might be a weird question but would you all please turn around and show your left ankle?" Dumbledore recieved many nods of 'yes'. "Thank you, then Madam Pomfrey will look at everyones ankle."

Hermione watched as every girl turned around and showed their ankle, and Hermione followed along. One by one Madam Pomfrey looked closely at every girl's ankle and performed revealing charms and other assortment of spells. She looked at Louise Adley then told her she could leave, she did the same for Mary Kate Spall, Cameron Stover, and Pansy Parkinson. Then next she went to Lynn Loman. Hermione watched as Madame Pomfrey performed the spells. After she did not get the unknown result she wanted, she told Lynn that she was free to leave and moved on to Hermione.

Hermione watched as Madame Pomfrey took her ankle in her left hand. She ran her finger over the heel a couple times before performing a standard revealing spell. Nothing happened and Madam Pomfrey ran her thumb over the heel again. Next she performed a history charm. Nothing happened and then Hermione screamed out in pain and collappsed to the ground cluthing her ankle.

Katie Doneray, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Haley Andrews rushed to her side as did Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey. Headmasters' Lohary and Rankins were guarding the door, not letting two curious boys, Harry and Malfoy, from rushing into the room.

Hermione screamed out in pain again.

"What is the matter, deary?" Madame Pomfrey asked in a calm soothing voice.

Hermione tried to take a few breaths before talking, "Get –it –out –of –my –ankle."

"Hermione, what is in you ankle?" Dumbledore asked.

"An –arrow," Hermione let out in short breaths.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Take off the history revealment charm, Poppy."

After taking off the charm, Hermione gave a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, easing herself into a deep sleep.

However, before she was officially asleep, Dumbledore spoke softly to her.

"We finally meet, Skylar Brookenson."

**Authors Note:** Ahh it took me forever to write this chapter. It is my fav so far. Hope you liked it.


	11. Mercedes and Taylor Brookenson

**Camp Alsilicis**

**By bloomingfelton**

Summary: In order to find their soulmates, everyone in the trio's 7th year is shipped off to Camp Alsilicis in the States. For six weeks they must survive along with other witches and wizards from all over and find their soulmate and future spouse. New characters and strange parings are added.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters you have never heard before and the plot and the camp. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Notes: This story is now AU and included books 1-5. _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ is not included. No spoilers, what so ever!

**Chapter 11**

**Mercedes and Taylor Brookenson**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices talking outside her enclosed infirmary room, but she quickly shut them because of the blinding white room. She was having sch a wonderful dream about her career as a medwitch. Hermione wondered why she was in the infirmary. Her throughts quickly flew back to the evening before.

_She was at dinner. One of the professors gave a prophecy. Malfoy was a son of a prince. Harry was named in the prophecy too. Then they went into a room. History charm, pain, arrow, Skylar Brookenson._

'Who the hell is Skylar Brookenson?' Hermoine questioned herself and reopened her eyes as they adjusted to the bright room. All was quiet and there were many flowers and get well cards on a table at the end of the bed.

"Professor Dumbledore, I object. I must see my granddaughter!" a woman outside the room yelled at Dumbledore.

"I am afraid I cannot permit that, Madison. You will have to wait until she wakes up," Dumbledore answered the woman.

"I am going in. Excuse me!"

The doors banged open as an elegant woman of about seventy stormed through. Hermione sprang up from the bed as soon as she heard the sound and watched as the woman walked into her enclosed room. The older woman gasped as soon as she caught a glance. Like Hermione, her eyes grew in surprise.

"Oh my, oh my," the petite woman muttered underneath her breath as she stared at Hermione. Hermione stared at the older woman's appearance. The older woman was wearing a dark silk robe with a silver necklace around the neck and purple stoned earings and many silver braclets. On her left hand was a beautiful wedding ring.

"You look just like Taylor!" the woman excitedly gasped. Hermione looked back at the woman just as she swooped dowm to give the former head girl a large hug.

"Umm, excuse me," Hermione asked still within the woman's arms.

The woman pulled back from Hermione, "Anything dear, anything."

Hermione hesitated, "Well, not to be rude, but do I know you?"

"Miss Granger," a deep voice spoke from the doorway. Both woman's head's turned to see Dumbledore standing in the door, "Miss Granger, this is your grandmother, Madison Driscol."

"I have three grandmothers?" Hermione asked confused as she looked from Madison Driscol to Dumbledore.

"No, only two," Dumbledore said, "you see, Hermione, you were adopted."

"A-a-adopted?" Hermione stuttered out.

_No,_ Hermione thought_, i am not adopted. Henry and Patricia Granger are my parents. I look just like them. I am muggle-born, I grew up with muggles. No magic, whatsoever. I can't be adopted, it's just not possible._

"Yes, Miss Granger, you are adopted by Henry and Patricia Granger. Your real parents were a pureblood wizard and witch, Mercedes and Taylor Brookenson."

Hermione plopped back down to the bed. She was really adopted. And pureblood, nonetheless. Boy, was Malfoy going to get a kick out of this.

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence. Dumbledore sent a worried look to Madison Driscol.

This time Madison spoke up, "I think we should talk about this with Skylar's adopted parents."

Hermione nodded and lay back down onto the pillow as Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room to give Hermione a dreamless sleep potion.

When Hermione awoke the sky was dark amd the stars were twinkling. The room she was staying in was uncannily dark as well. Just a few moments after Hermione woke up, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermione called back. Dumbledore, Madison Driscol, and Henry and Patricia Granger stepped into the room. Dumbledore conjured chairs for himself and Mr. and Mrs. Granger since Hermione's new grandmother had already conjured a very admirable chair for herself.

Disrupting the silence, Dumbledore began to speak, "I believe we should start from the beginning. Madame Driscol?"

"Sure," Madison Driscol said as she conjured up a box of tissues and lightly dabbed her eyes. "Well it all started around the time the Dark Lord was gather followers. Those were dark days. You chose willingly, were forced, were killed, or escaped into hiding. As you know, our family has had very very pure blood for centuries. Our history runs back as far as the gods, and as does it seems, the Malfoys. Voldemort wanted purebloods as his treasured followers, and sometimes the half bloods.

"About ten months after Skylar was born, or Hermione, whichever you choose, the Dark Lord arrived at our estate asking for our family to join his ranks. Now the Brookenson family might be all pure bloods but we do not torture other living souls. Mercedes rejected his offer and the Dark Lord threated to kill the object most valued in their hearts- their child. I remember Mercedes sprinting upstairs into the nursery after his encounter where Taylor and I were putting you down for a nap. My husband Demetrius was at work and when he returned we had a long heated discussion about the matters at hand.

"It was then when we decided to escape into hiding to the United States. We quickly packed some clothing and food and told Taylor's sister Grace Doneray and her new family to escape to America. However, during our escape, the Dark Lord was notified of our escape and came after us with his fellow Death Eaters. As we apparated as a group from location to location the Death Eaters finally found us and fired spells at us as we continued to run. My husband Demetrius was hit with the killing curse and we all were separated after that. I took Demetrius back to the estate where it was his dying wish that he could die in his own bed. The rest I do not know," the woman said quietly as she patted her eyes with her handerchief.

There was a short silence until Dumbledore told Henry and Patricia Granger to tell their story.

"It was very dark and foggy during one early morning," Patricia Granger began. "Henry and I were, I believe, in bed when there was a frantic knocking at the door. I we quickly jumped out of bed while Henry grabbed a tennis racket, which was lying in the parlor. At the door we found a young woman carrying a bundle with another young man about ten feet away with a stick out watching for someone we did not know of.

"The woman did not tell us her name but said that there were evil people after her and her family. She said that she would not be able to take care of her baby girl, which was in her arm. She told us that we should name you Hermione and that we would be surprised in ten years by a letter that would be sent to you. She then left along with the young man. They – dipsaperated or disapperated – whatever you called it. And we were left with you. And true to the woman's words, you recieved your acceptance letter into Hogwarts ten years later."

The room was silent, deathly silent. So silent that one could hear a pin drop. "Well, I believe that is all for tonight. Miss Brookenson, here, needs her rest. Let us go," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore got up to leave and got rid of the chairs he had conjoured up. Mr. and Mrs. Granger went to hug Hermione good-bye.

"No matter what," Mrs. Granger said to Hermione, "you will always be our daughter."

"Always," Mr. Granger repeated as he leaned down to hug her. "And we love you very much."

"I love you, too, Mum and Dad," Hermione answered as little tears sweeped down her cheeks as her parents left the room.

Hermione's new grandmother walked up to the side of the bed. "It's nice to have you back, deary," she whispered into Hermione's ear as she bent down to kiss her forhead.

"Goodnight," she said as she finally left the room, Dumbledore following behind her.

Hermione listened as the door clicked and the lights when out.

"Goodnight," Hermione softly whispered.

**Authors note:** Sorry this took so long. I was on vacation and there was no computer. I am also starting two other stories. Here are some the people I introduced in this chapter:

Madison Driscol Brookenson- Hermione's real grandmother. Was married to Demetrius Brookenson.

Demetrius Brookenson- Hermione's real grandfather. Was murdered by Death Eaters and died in his own bed. Was married to Madison Driscol.

Mercedes C. Brookenson- Hermione's real father. Married to Taylor Asford. Was murdered by Death Eaters.

Taylor Asford Brookenson- Hermione's real mother. Married to Mercedes Brookenson. Was murdered by Death Eaters. Sister to Grace Asford Doneray.

Grace Asford Doneray- Hermione's aunt. Sister to Taylor Asford Brookenson.

?Haven't you heard of Doneray earlier in the story?


End file.
